User talk:Zephyr135
Unique/Generic Leaders with shields Hello, I probably just missed this in the search somehow but just in case here is a list of Unique/Generic Leaders who use shields(PC, don't know if they're different for xbox360) that I've compiled from the wiki list of characters. Anios Bertha Curtis David Nassau - Unique Leader Elliot Gabriel- Unique Leader Jackie Jared Joline Jorgen (Adventurer)- Unique Leader Kate- Unique Leader Kurz Lamda Linus Maddox- Unique Leader Marty McNeil Meadow Murtoff Naira Ophelia Opus Permia Proteus Reda Sandra Sapphire Scarlet Semry Shumer Spike Tabatha Thelma Torres Tyler Vinnery Westa Wyatt Just thought I'd give it to you in case you wanted to add it or something. If you don't feel like doing it or if it would be too much work that's fine as well. I didn't want to try adding it myself since I have no clue on how to edit/add stuff in wiki and might break something ^^. Fezzul 08:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :If a unit uses a shield, it would already be included on their page. It's also the same across both versions. Zephyr 14:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, finally I have a stable internet now I can edit again. I see that you've updated the wikia.--Remnant13 02:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Arts users? I was just looking through the arts section, and noticed in the skills pages that a select few units were listed for the skills, but not all. For instance, looking under item arts, then herbs, then restorative herb, several leaders and soldiers are listed, but by no means all of them. My question is simply was it intended at some point to have these lists be complete or was it meant to be brief? The reason I ask is because I like to go searching for specific unit types, and the current setup isn't well geared toward this. Is there a search function or page that is suited toward finding units in that manner? Also I noticed the units with shields listed above by Fezzul and actually found it useful for finding alternate shield users for a play through I'm planning. I was also looking for specific wield and weapon type users, such as power grip katana users, two hand staff users who focus more on combat arts, or dual wield axe users. Just really specific setups for variety. Is there a place on the wiki for lists such as these? If not is there any objection to members creating them? --Koroem 04:32, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking about that for a little while. I had created something about half a year ago here. It really depends on how in-depth you want to go. Do you want every leader? I can pull up all the PC data, but I can't say the same for the X360 data. I don't want to create charts just for one version only to leave the other behind. It wouldn't be fair to them. I had also just finished adding everyone's default WS to their respective pages. The problem I see right now is separating them based on whether it's a default Skill or a learned one for uniques. Maybe something like this? : Just a quick mockup. Something like that? The problem I see right now is either shoving all the leaders onto one page (which I have no problem with), or separating the generics from the uniques (which is also OK, but then they will likely ignore the generics). Zephyr 04:50, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah that wouldn't be so bad. I was making my own lists by going through the units one by one, and coming up with a notepad list like this :::Irina (Mitra) - 2 hand staff - Remedies/Lotions :::Wyatt (Mitra) - 1h katana/shield - Hexes :::Acokus (Qsiti) - Dual wield sword :::Veronica (Mitra) - power grip axe - Herbs ::plus tens of other units just listing them like this and found it tiring to do after a while, and kept wishing there was a link I could click that would just list all these together. For shield it could be as simple as creating separate tables/sections for unique leaders, generic leaders, and soldiers, then further separating each of those by weapon type with a table header. So all unique leaders with one hand axes and shield would be listed together, all generic leaders with shield and one hand katanas would be listed together. ::As far as the arts are concerned I'd say all units capable of using that type of art doesn't matter if it is initially or learned it would just have to be noted which. It sounds more complicated then it would actually be, just wondering if there is a way I can start prototyping one. Question I have though since I'm relatively new to wiki's is there room to make multiple pages without linking them to main articles while I work on it, so I don't effect the wiki in a negative way. Perhaps on my profile's talk or blog page? I don't mind working on PC tables, but I don't have the xbox version so fairness I guess can only go so far. --Koroem 05:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::You can do what I've (and many others) done and just create a page for yourself to fiddle around in. I've got this and this going. I've already got all the WS, WT, weapon sizes and whatnot all written down somewhere (amongst at least 50 pages of notes). The generic leaders will be easy as their Skills are static. Unique leaders would need an extra column for learned and likely the BR they will ask about the Skill to help with planning that sort of thing. ^ Added columns to the initial mockup. The other way to do it is to add new categories, though that will make several units' category area look very crowded and messy so I would advise against that idea. You can use this page to order the leaders and soldiers, which is based on the game's internal ordering and is essentially their "availability". I was originally going to put their Skills and WS into the mix, but it got a little crowded. Still might at some point... Zephyr 05:50, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Alright sounds good. I'll mock one up using Fezzul's shield list above for starters. I'm not sure if there are any table/editing tools in the editing/creation process but if not the mark up for the wiki code looks simple enough to work with. I'll start it tonight and probably finish it at some point after work tomorrow. I'll try to at least get my basic template down now I guess. Koroem 06:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Just be sure to specify the equip size if you're including that as it's important for equip requests and to prevent a possible surprise for those reading it. It doesn't really bother me if it's not there as I've almost memorized what certain units use, but for those looking for specific things, it would be helpful. Like a bunch of them with L-sized shields now outfitted to run around with Shield of the Vanquisher. Zephyr 06:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Not a problem. I'm pulling the info from their initial equipment when hired, does that seem ok? I've finished a mockup of what I was thinking. Not sure if it is too busy, or just enough info. Also I somehow managed to make a page not tied to my user account. Not sure if that is an issue. Here it is so far: Shield Users Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. Koroem 08:02, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I've moved it to your user page so you can work on it there for now. You can move it back after you're done. Pulling from their initial equipment is fine as they won't suddenly change WT or weapon size, save for a few select units. If you want to create a page tied to your user page, just add a slash and whatever you're going to name it. By the way... "Huge" is labelled as "LL" in-game. As much as I would prefer to have the exact levels of their Skills displayed, not many will really know what it means. Looks good so far. Zephyr 14:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :I think this should be woven together with its weapon and arts to make it more neat and to avoid making multiple pages although it would to better that way.--Remnant13 09:14, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::OK thanks for the move. Two more quick questions before I get too involved into it. The background colors I'm using for race is ripped straight from the generic soldier tables. Is there a way to darken the colors up a little bit? They are so light it is hard to tell the colors apart from white unless I stand across the room and look at either of my screens. Doesn't have to be changed on the soldier page, but for these tables I can't seem to figure out how to define the class colors. The other question is how do I make a table sortable? Similar to how the soldiers are sortable in the tier breakdowns. Not sure I'll use it on this stuff, but I'd like to know in case I find a use for it. --Koroem 14:43, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::The colours look to be in #FFFFFF format, so you might want to look that up. I don't have any problem seeing the colours on my end. To make a table sortable, you have to define its class My best guess is from where ever the mitra, qsiti, and yama classes are defined but I can't seem to find it. Also defining a table as a sortable class doesn't make it sortable, so I can't for the life of me figure out what I'm doing wrong. Again sorry to bother you with this. Koroem 15:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure where all the custom formats are stored. For making something sortable, you have to define it as sortable first before defining the width. I'll have to poke at much older pages to see what's going on. Doubt I'll find anything and the users that made the classes have disappeared. Zephyr 16:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok then I'll just probably scrap the old class styles and just define some new ones or leave it as is, haven't decided yet, and it isn't a huge deal. Just got back from working so I'll probably spend some time on it in a little while after I eat. Thanks for dealing with me. Oh actually one more thing, on the skills/arts pages, is there a template that is used for the units who have the skills available or is it on each page individually? I figured since I'm going to be going through a lot of the units looking for weapons and such it would make sense to update those as I go.Koroem 22:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::It's on their pages individually because each unit starts at a different level. It uses a template to define what level the arts are. Like this: results in this: :::If you looked at the link to my blog I posted, you might have seen a few funny little numbers here and there like "OH 2". Those are their corresponding levels from the game data (One-Handed 2 = Knee Splitter), which would then translate to the arts they start with. You can use the "What links here" button on each of the Rank C arts to see exactly who starts with the arts. For those who ask about them, you'll have to look it up as it'll just link to the general IA or MA page. You can use that chart as a quick reference for when they ask about all their arts since it's already there. I'm just reworking it a bit for the guide I'm working on. Anyways, I'm supposed to help. Zephyr 23:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Perhaps I worded that wrong. I'm talking about pages like Restore and Restorative Herb. Ynfry is a generic leader who can use both, yet he isn't listed on these pages, but generic soldiers are. I was talking about filling in these gaps, and was wondering if that section called "Used by" had a template associated to it. That way if Ynfry can use all remedies, I only have to change it on the template rather than on all 7 skills in Remedies individually. Sorry if I wasn't clear. Koroem 02:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::You mean the User List templates. Here. Knock yourself out. All the soldiers should already be there because that's critical to a X360 game. After all, up to 6 units can be leaders (really 5 because of Rush), so the limited space means that X360 players should locate exactly what they want. Only a few generic leaders are listed because most of them are average to below average, or are exceptions to the usual rule (Aquarius having Psi and wards). I did the Psi one as I kinda remember every Psi user in the game, which admittedly isn't hard. Zephyr 02:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Great exactly what I was looking for. After more testing it really seems like sortable tables are either broken or only allowed to be made by certain users. I can copy my tables to any other wikia site and they become sortable. Same code here doesn't work. Strange. Koroem 04:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Just as a follow up on this, I'm just about done the leaders on the skill pages. The lists have filled out a bit more, and as a result I had to edit the mystic arts template. It was only setup to display columns of 8 up to a total of 30 names. Going past this caused it to run off the screen and disappear behind the info boxes on the skill pages. What I did was changed it to allow columns of up to 13 so more could fit. Problem with it is that it knocked the soldier heading out of alignment so I need to figure out how to fix it. It shouldn't be too hard to do but I'll be heading to bed soon and didn't want you to think I left it all screwed up without care. I should be able to have the lists finished and the alignments fixed by the end of tomorrow. Koroem 07:22, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I was checking a few things before heading for sleep and refreshed the page to see if anything's changed. I've clarified the Tier 11 soldiers as they don't exist on the PC and already saw the changes to the template so I figured that you will either fix it at some point soon, or I'll deal with it soon(er). Zephyr 07:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: I'm working on it now. I seem to have it fixed in newer versions of Firefox, but for some reason IE and older Firefox versions don't see the changes. Kind of annoying. It might be down to a bug in CSS styles for IE though. I'm going to keep working on it. *UPDATE* I figured out the issue is some kind of caching bug on the wiki. Browsers aren't pulling the new edits to this particular layout/template when the edits are made. There is a simple way to demonstrate if if you are interested in seeing it. Otherwise, the layout is fixed in that the soldier heading is no longer misaligned. If it is still offset on your screen, it is a caching bug as I mentioned. Koroem 18:05, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hm... I do recall some of the edits not showing properly a while ago. Zephyr 19:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Yup infact if you want to see it in action check out the Spark page. The names should all have a border around them, and where it says soldier, it should have REFRESHTEST written next to it. If you do not see it. Go to this page: Template:Mystic_art_users and check the edits. You should see the border set to 1, and the SoldierREFRESHTEST there. If you complete a publish without changing anything, your browser will then show the differences. But it only happens if you do this process. Koroem 19:44, August 13, 2011 (UTC)